the_lone_wolf_societyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiko Mihawk
Hiko Mihawk, also known as "Runt" 'or '"Brat", is an adventurer, swordsman and warrior among the protagonists. Hiko is a mere novice swordsman-in-training, not worth any recognition or acknowledgment. He possesses a number of dreams, all stemming from various interests he has, such as becoming the Strongest Swordsman in the Universe, becoming the Greatest Fighter in the Universe, being able to adventure anywhere he wishes, to find lost relics and treasures and to befriend mystical and rare beings. He has just recently left his village in order to accomplish his dreams and to prove his nobility and honor to his sister, Dakkon Blackblade, and the world. Appearance Hiko is a tall, muscular young man with fair skin. Due to his rigorous training over the years, the baby and bodily fat in his body has been burned off. He has fine, wavy, jet-black hair and has amber-colored eyes that looked gold in the light with long eyelashes. He stands at around 5'10''' '''or 5'11 and his face rather handsome, possessing angular features with a narrow mouth, high cheekbones, eyes set in a passively intense, passionate gaze, straight nose and flawless incisor teeth. At his hip, he carries a simple iron longsword and around his neck is a brass key on a simple chain given to him from his older sister, Aqua though he has no idea what it opens. Hiko wears simple cotton clothes that do little more than keep him decent. Personality He is an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possesses tremendous strength of character. He would willingly go to great lengths and take great risks such as death if it meant saving his comrades or accomplishing a dream, believing chasing after one's dream is part of what makes life worth living and that no one should ridicule or belittle another person's dreams. He is also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. He has an unusually strong sense of self and his morals. He is perfectly prepared to put his friends' needs and best interests first. He places an unbelievably extraordinary amount of trust in his allies. The closeness he feels to other people is so great that he is willing to behave in a fit of righteous violence and anger if they are ridiculed or hurt. He can be passionate, determined, hot-tempered, impulsive, charming, charismatic and sarcastic. He has a strong sense of justice, honor and duty. He is also extremely sadistic, battle-loving and tenacious, taking to anything martial in nature like a fish to water. He is confident and likable, but can be rude to authority figures and irritable to friends with good reason. He is not interested in higher social status or any sort of domination over anyone except in battle. He does not find the political positions of king and such to be enjoyable and much prefers to one day become what he calls the Warrior King. He possesses an instinctual, intuitive intelligence that allows him to make intellectual leaps as opposed to the logical intelligence of bookworms, but he does have their intellectual curiosity which is what drives him to put tremendous amounts of effort into learning about most things that interests him. He does have a bit of an obsessive personality. He can be somewhat nosy and is known for sleuthing around and getting involved in things that do not concern him. He is extremely loyal to and protective of his loved ones. He is unfailingly kind, and he can also be compassionate and respectful. While he is not cruel per se, he does enjoy battle and all it entails, believing there is nothing wrong with fighting for the sake of fighting and wanting power as long as one did not go corrupt and end up killing unnecessarily. He can be extremely intimidating to some people, especially when he is pushed to anger or extreme annoyance. He has a moderate attitude towards all people, thinking that the most intimidating looking people could be the kindest and most loyal while the most innocent looking people could be the most wicked and deceptive. His willpower, rebellious nature and determination are his greatest traits as they are what fuel him to push past his limits and to become not only a superior warrior, but a great man. When seeing strong people fight or fighting against them himself, he gets so excited that he fights with more skill than normal. Despite his hard work, he also knows when to and enjoys kicking back. He despises politics for their lack of honor and frequent use of trickery and deception. History Hiko's history is pretty average, to say the least. Hiko was born to a rather poor family of 4 in Vose. His parents were simple merchants just barely scraping by as they supported their two children, Hiko and his older sister, Aqua. Hiko was always jealous of Aqua due to her being the golden child that his parents told him to model himself after, because of her top marks in school and because of her looks and personality, every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. Hiko was a mediocre student, though he possessed immense potential but was always too lazy and immature to realize not only the importance of what he was learning but the fascinating nature of it, which later in life he has come to learn and respect. While it was normal for a young boy to pretend to be sword-fighting with sticks at least once in their life, Hiko was always drawn to swordplay even since early on, looking up to the many Bladeringers, Samurai, Knights and various Swordsmen who traveled through Vose. It was also because of this growing passion which caused him to have a sort of falling out with his sister after she was requested by a blade master named Master Eraqus in order to train to become a master, herself, along with 2 other boys from the village that she was friends with, Terra and Ventus, who Hiko constantly challenged duels, though he lost pitifully each time, being nothing more than a nuisance to the boys, but Ventus and Aqua attempted to be kind each time. Before she left, Aqua gave Hiko a brass key on a simple chain as a good bye gift and to serve as a way to remember her. Hiko was extremely jealous and used that frustration to throw himself into his own swordsmanship practice with a wooden sword he found with the key serving as a reminder of his resolve. Every year, a wandering Swordsman called Dakkon Blackblade came through Hiko's small village and enjoyed their hospitality for a few days. The ritual was the same every year; the town would provide Dakkon with a meal for then ight, then the men of the town would challenge him to a duel. Though this had gone on longer than Hiko had been alive, none of the men had ever bested Dakkon, nor had Dakkon spilt a drop of their blood for his victory. And so, ever since Hiko was old enough to hold a practice sword, he too challenged the Swordsman, despite the warnings of Aqua, Terra, Ventus, his parents and the village in general, whenever he came to town. The last time Dakkon came to town was Three Weeks ago, and a brash 17 Year Old Hiko thought to trick the old Swordsman, and slipped hemlock into his ale while he accepted the hospitality of the town's inn. After having drank his fill, Hiko challenged the ill man in secret as he stumbled to his camp. Even poisoned as he was, Dakkon was the superior swordsman, and he fell from the venom in his veins as Hiko lay beaten upon the grass. Realizing what he had done, Hiko was shamed by his ignoble deed, and prostrated himself before the fallen warrior and begged forgiveness. To his astonishment and joy, the dead man took breath and rose, absolving Hiko of his sin, and promising him that "There is more to this world than there appears", before walking off into the night. The next day, Hiko packed up his sword and left home. Abilities and Powers Hiko is only capable of performing sloppy, messy, imprecise and slow slashes and slices. The same goes for his hand-to-hand combat skills. His Physical Prowess matches that of an adult a few years older than him that has been doing manual labor for most of his life.